Monstrum intrinsecus
Date: June 28th, 1986 Journal entry #1 My name is Jon Von Hiesenviher. I'm a German scientist working with the Americans in Alaska at a secret testing base. Today we had a scientist out for a walk to clear his head and as he was going to enter the base, he seemed to notice a "being" in front of the doors. We brought the being into the base, then contained it. It looked as if it was not human or anything as we have seen... It was kind of ghost like, but it was physically touchable. This is the strangest thing any of us have ever seen in our entire existence. Date: June 30th, 1986 Journal entry #2 The "being" seemed to have awoken finally after two days of containment and hospitalization. It seems to float just off the ground, just like a ghost would. It is all very strange but everyone here is doing more and more research to find out what this "being" really is and where it came from. This is all for now. Date: July 2, 1986 Journal entry #3 After some research on this being, we found that it can speak many human languages. After speaking with the monster we asked him what his name was. The only response was "Monstrum Intrinsecus," it took me a minute to understand it all. My fellow scientists looked at each other asking what that meant. I put my head down in silence and let the words come out of my mouth: "The monster within." They all looked at me wondering what made me look so depressed all of a sudden, and then it happened... I fainted. Date: July 3, 1986 Journal entry #4 I awoke in the hospital ward of the base today. My fellow scientists came over to ask me what happened to make me faint. I ignored all their questions, all that went through my mind was: I thought he was a myth... How is he real? I look around at my fellow friends and respond with, "he was suppose to be a myth, a childhood story to scare kids at night that older brothers and sisters and even parents made up. I knew as soon as I saw him, it was him. But I didn't want to admit it. As soon as he said his name was "Monstrum Intrinsecus" I knew it was him... "The story goes that he comes to you during the night and feeds off your nightmares and your fears. He becomes them and slowly kills you from inside out. That is how he has gotten the name 'The Monster Within.'" One Scientist asked "How do we kill him?" I only responded with, "He is unstoppable, You can't kill him." Another Scientist asked: "So does this mean we are all going to die?" I only responded with, "If he manages to get out of that containment zone, Yes we are good as dead..." Date: October 13, 1986 Journal entry #5 It's been almost Three months since we found the monster and all he does is just sit there in that little spot in the middle of the room. It's been a crazy three months, every time a scientist goes near that Monster in that stupid containment area, they come out depressed in a zombie like state. Later we found that the scientist commits suicide leaving a note reading: "I'm Sorry But It Found Me." The fear rose with every note, from every dead scientist. There's no stopping this. There are only five of us left, the rest all died or abandoned the research saying it's not worth dying over. I'm starting to feel the same way but I want to get to the bottom of this, this thing whatever it is. I want to know how and why it is doing this to us! What does it get out of it! Its driving us all insane? Soon... I'm going to end up like the rest of them, dead from the craziness this monster drives into you. Date: November 17, 1986 Journal entry #6 I know I haven't written in this journal for awhile now. There are just two of us now, the other two went insane and killed themselves. A third tried to but we got to him in time to stop him. We sent him away from the base. This thing what ever it is, It's starting to... scare me, I feel as if I'm losing control of myself, as if it's taking over my body. I forgot to mention this time, I stepped into the containment room... It was a huge mistake. I looked into the monster's eyes and it said to me, "Jon we both know your mistakes that you have made. We know you murdered your wife and kid. You ran away from your past to come here. I am only here to show you that none of you can run from your past mistakes. They will haunt you for the rest of your life." I almost fainted as I heard him say this. H..How did he know all of this, H...has he been spying on me? No one knew about this... I made sure of it. She was dying of cancer anyways... I thought I would put her out of her misery even though she was pregnant. I couldn't bare to watch her suffer anymore... "Please Forgive me," I whispered to Him... As I dropped to my knees. Date: December 5th, 1986 Journal entry #7 I'm all alone with him now... H..He killed the other scientist when the scientist was going in to do some studies. H..his arms were like blades... I couldn't do anything but to watch as the monster, killed my last friend. I have run out of things to do. I went into the containment zone and looked him in the eyes. He only said one thing, "I'm the demon within all of you, pushing to make you remember all that you can about the past. Every one of you has messed up and tried or have hurt someone you love closely." I looked at him and said "YOU'RE WRONG, I ONLY DID WHAT I DID SO IT DIDN'T HURT HER ANYMORE." He simply laughed in the demonic voice that he has and responded with, "You really think that you helped her? You Killed Her." I looked him in the eyes then I walked out and the sealed the containment door. I looked at him and said "We helped you... We brought you in when you were dying! And this is how you repay all of us? By killing us!?" He only grinned at me and said, "I was never dying... That was just a plan to get inside your heads. You all are foolish..." I went and I lay down and thought about it... After awhile I passed out but only to have nightmares about him and all the scientists dying. But the one thing that truly hurt the most watching, was the scientist getting ripped apart by the blade arms of this monster. Date: March 9, 1987 Journal entry #8 T...This will be my final entry. I am committing suicide because he only brings me nightmares. I still have been researching a way to kill this monster but nothing works... He's unkillable just like the myth said. I just hope who ever wanders into the base reads this before they find him... Before they go through what we all have gone through... This is not worth it. I should have left like all the others did. But it seems that I was too stupid minded to figure that out sooner. Who ever reads this, tell my story because this is my final story... Please forgive me Sarah, I didn't mean to hurt you. Goodbye forever... May this monster lay here till the end of time... ~ snugglewolfyCategory:CreepypastaCategory:CreepypastasCategory:JournalCategory:Original Story